


Better Than a Chocolate Bunny

by walking_tornado



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Easter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_tornado/pseuds/walking_tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen one-ups the Easter Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than a Chocolate Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick unbeta'd ficlet, written a few months ago and posted to LJ, but I'm only now getting around to posting here.

The lamp that suddenly illuminated the Jared's living room caught Jensen with his hand behind a curtain. Jensen pulled back his hand, squinted against the brightness and put on his most winsome smile as he turned off his flashlight. Jensen's eyes were drawn by Jared's bare chest, by his abs, and by the groove of his hips that wasn't hidden by the low-hanging boxers.

"Jensen?" Jared said, and he blinked a couple time before rubbing his hand over his face in an effort to wake up. From the bleary look he still gave Jensen, it seemed not to have worked. "What . . . why . . . what are you doing here?"

Jensen thought there was a chance he could still save things.

"Thought I might have forgotten my iPod. Didn't want to wake you. Used my spare key."

Jared scrunched up his face in the most adorable way possible as he forced his sleepy brain to examine Jensen's explanation. Then Jared shuffled into the kitchen to look at the clock on the microwave. "At three in the morning?" Jared said suspiciously when he walked back in.

"Well, you know . . . long day tomorrow, and without tunes—"

"And you couldn't have just called in the morning."

Jensen bit his lip as he tried to come up with something plausible. But Jared's sleep fog had lifted and, as he scanned the room, he paused on an unfamiliar splash of color by the stereo. Casting a wary look at Jensen, Jared crossed the room and picked it up.

"A chocolate egg?" Jared said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Jensen said, but he knew he'd been found out. Jared gave him a confused half-smile and continued to scan the room. When he spied a second egg, his eyes darted to Jensen, to the thin plastic bag in Jensen's hand that didn't hide its colorful contents, and Jared's face lit up.

"You . . . Shit, Jensen, are you hiding chocolate eggs for me?" Without waiting for a response, Jared turned on another light, and then began searching the room. Now there was no trace of lethargy.

"Yeah," Jensen admitted, and he shrugged, with a depreciating little smile. "You said how much you liked Easter egg hunts, and since you couldn't make it home . . . I dunno, I just thought you might like it."

"Um, _yeah_!" Jared said, and threw him a beaming grin as he bent down to look under the couch, to retrieve another couple eggs. He now held too many in his hands, and kept dropping some.

"Wait here, I need a bowl!" Jared said, and hurried to the kitchen before Jensen could object. As he passed his the electric fireplace, he slowed. With the added light in the room, Jared had seen what Jensen had hoped he would miss. Jared studied the plain white box that Jensen had left there, precariously perched on the mantle.

"What's this?"

"Okay, well, this isn't how . . . I was going to hide it better once I finished the eggs," Jensen said.

"You got me a present?" Jared said—and damn if his smile didn't make Jensen's insides melt all on its own. Jared put his handfulls of eggs on the coffee table—most of them immediately rolled to the floor—and returned to pick up the large box.

"It's sort of an 'us' present," Jensen mumbled, as Jared sat down to open the box. "I was going to leave it on your pillow for when you woke up," Jensen continued. He bit his lip and his eyes never left Jared. Jared frowned as he took it out of the box and they his eyes grew comically wide and his mouth dropped open as he realized what it was.

"Is this . . . Jen, did you get me . . . This is a chocolate cock!" 

Jensen didn't say anything, but rubbed his hand through his hair, hoping his nervousness wasn't too obvious. This thing with Jared was still sort of new, and maybe this was going too far. He needn't have worried.

Jared laughed and slid the cock out of its plastic packaging. "Where did you even find this?"

Jensen shrugged and walked over to sit next to Jared. "Ordered it online."

Watching Jared's hands around the erect life-size replica, watching him turn it around, watching his fingers trace the cock's finely detailed head and the large veins that decorated its shaft, watching Jared cup its chocolate sac. . . Jensen shifted to accommodate the pooling heat in his groin. His movement didn't go unnoticed.

Sporting a little smirk, Jared didn't drop his gaze as he lifted the chocolate form and slowly passed his tongue along its sac, sucking at the base, just where he knew Jensen liked to be teased. Jensen swallowed as he watched the pink of Jared's lips darken as a sheen of melted chocolate appeared like lipstick. Then a glint appeared in Jared's eyes and he bit down and nibbled. Jensen contained the little whimper than threatened to escape.

The delighted widening of Jared's eyes could mean nothing good. Or possibly everything good.

"It's hollow," Jared said, and took another bite at the base of the chocolate cock.

"Huh?" Jensen blinked at him, still entranced by the movement of Jared's mouth.

"Hollow," Jared said again, and turned the cock's base towards Jensen so he could see the hole Jared had sucked into it, which just happened to point the tip of the chocolate cock towards Jared's mouth.

"Unhg," Jensen managed. 

Jared's smirk had turned somewhat predatory as he reclined on his couch and let his legs splay open. Jensen watched, opened-mouthed, as Jared brought the breached chocolate cock to his lips again and worked earnestly to widen the hole. Jared's other hand pushed down the elastic waistband of his boxers and Jensen's breath stuttered. Jared placed the hollow chocolate over the head of his hardening shaft and slowly entered it until he could go no further. Jared placed both hands behind his head as he lay back and gave a come-hither thrust with his hips. The chocolate sheath moved with him. With alacrity, Jensen sank to his knees between Jared's open legs, and licked a stripe down the length of his cock. Then he opened his mouth wider to take Jared's chocolate cock fully into his mouth.

Jensen sucked, worked his tongue along the melting underside and swallowed the sweetness that burst upon his tongue.

"Oh," Jared said, and his breath came shorted now. "Fuck! Watching you . . ."

Jensen pulled back until his lips just coved the head, and he set his teeth at the flared ridge, lifting his lips to show Jared what he was doing.

"Jen?" Jared said, with a trace of uncertainly. And Jensen bit down.

Once he felt the chocolate sheath give, Jensen hollowed his cheeks to maintain the suction and retracted the chocolate tip from Jared's cock. Jensen immediately darted back in to take Jared's reddened tip into his mouth, sucking off the melted chocolate and tonguing at Jared's slit, letting the salt mix with the sweetness. Jensen let his hands skate downward, caressing Jared's perineum and slowly moving backwards even as his tongue worked what it could reach of Jared's still encased cock. The chocolate was warming, and it slid smoothly as Jensen began working the chocolate sheath back and forth with short, quick, careful movements.

Jared's fingers were in his hair now, as Jared urged him faster, and Jensen felt the tell-tale flare in his mouth just before Jared came with a soft gasping moan. 

Jensen continued gently sucking at Jared's cock until Jared batted his face away with a chuckle. Jared's hand darted forward to wipe at the melted chocolate that was smeared around Jensen's mouth, and he brought the swiped chocolate to his mouth. Jensen still knelt between Jared's thighs, where the head of Jared's softening cock now barely peeked through its hard chocolate casing. Jensen wondered what he must look like because Jared's face broke into a massive smile just before he began laughing.


End file.
